


莱茵之春/Rhine in Spring

by fallintothemoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallintothemoon/pseuds/fallintothemoon
Summary: 诗人说她被揉碎在莱茵之春，在迷雾般的晨昏交媾里，开败一地的纯白山茶。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	莱茵之春/Rhine in Spring

0

某年某月某日，有一个白山茶一样的姑娘，溺毙于莱茵河之春。

无人知她是谁，也无人知道她如何凋萎。平庸的生活一切照旧，潦草无趣地继续下去。只有一个粗布裹身的吟游诗人负箧曳屣自风里踽踽而来，到远方去。那时，河，莱茵，江声浩荡，钟声复起……天已黎明。

诗人说她被揉碎在莱茵之春，在迷雾般的晨昏交媾里，开败一地的纯白山茶。

诗人落了泪珠。

1

春是柔软明亮的。

当从枝桠间的云罅透进来的日光褪去冬日的寡淡冷啬，转而仿佛要普度众生一样慷慨洒落暖色光辉之时；当你精心栽培整整一个冬季，暖房里最娇贵易染的红玫瑰也羞怯着抻开蜷缩的枝条，自苍灰粗糙中次第冒出渐浓而浅淡不一的绿之际；当男孩挽着恋人推开花店原木栅栏，少男少女脆快清澈的笑语洒落一地的时候，春就来了，柔软而明亮。

花店做的本就是时令生意。在秋日售卖完最后一批娇艳冶丽的月季后，漫漫长冬便鲜少有顾客造访。你也乐享其成，干脆好好利用寒风啸厉的冬，在热气蒸腾白雾氤氲的暖房里悉心培育新品种。在来年，它们将寄托着许多人心底潜滋暗长情愫与一窥即破的话语，被郑重其事赠送出去，即使故事有时并不足够甜蜜的腻人。

你想，你对现在的生活十分心满意足。南欧小城，一家精致的花店，邻里和睦的街区，——足够你平淡在花香袅娉与恋人私语间过完一辈子。

2

“欢迎光临。”

细小浮尘在烂漫金辉里微微匍匐，你那时懒洋洋地倚在柜台上观看黑白老电视里放的庸俗爱情喜剧。陈旧木门嘶哑着发出沉重的喘息，被轻巧地推开，在缱绻细碎的日光下刻划出明艳斑斓的浮光跃金。年轻男女说笑声音溢入耳廓，在万物明朗天空澄碧的春日，常有像这样的如织情侣频来光顾。你职业性地先向顾客打了个招呼，随后才露出一个并不敷衍的公式化笑容，抬起头瞥了他们一眼。

笑容不合时宜的僵直顿住，仿佛在对上那灰蓝色眼珠时左心室并未忠诚履行职责，热烫血液涩滞潦草凝固，房室瓣软绵无力地垂落，于是心脏因此而未着一词地干涸凋敝。

你没办法再说出任何一个单词。唇瓣在苍孱无力地蠕动挣扎，仿佛是丢失声音被牵引着咿咿呀呀哭泣的木偶人那样，觳觫一怔。

3

该怎么讲述这个故事呢，吟游诗人想，那时你分明才六岁半。

六岁半。鲜活生动得仿佛初春刚至。

宽偌的马尔福庄园足够几个幼小的孩童恣意奔跑嬉戏，玩累了还有笑容盈盈的纳西莎阿姨端上冰凉可口的鲜制奶昔。同伴与你的小脸都汗水津津，闪烁着喜悦欢快的绯红。

当然，更多时候德拉科会想方设法把别人支开，庭院一隅缀满繁复妍丽花卉的藤蔓秋千通常是你们交换悄悄话的地方。谈天的主题包罗万象，从他抱怨不能学打魁地奇到今天新学的变形术有点难。你从来不多说什么话语，而是用凝视他侧脸作为代替。

没有人会责怪你的失态，责怪你痴痴的凝望，你想。因为那纸缔结美好姻缘的婚书，因为他趴在你耳边轻声说他喜欢你。

4

几年了?你默默的想，五年，六年，七年，暌违七年，整整七年，七年以后你终于又见到了他，只是恍若隔世。

他五官轮廓和少年时没有太大变化，倒是瘦了很多，脸色是一如既往的苍白，但是那虚弱的白显然被浅浅的笑意冲淡了许多，旁边站着的女人很漂亮，十指相扣。

二十二岁的玛格丽特遇见了二十二岁的德拉科·马尔福。

时间，地点，乃至人，都是美丽的谬论。

你想要努力在脸上伪装出没有异样的神色，但那只会让你看起来愈发地惨淡僵硬，很显然他也一样；那种张皇愕然本就无法避免，他只能低声对旁边的女伴说:“我们换个地方好不好?”

“可这家店的白山茶很漂亮。”她环顾四周的粲然花朵，轻轻摇晃他们交叠在一起的手，“我好喜欢。”

你冷眼旁观，他犹豫了一下才抬起头对你说:“麻烦包一束白山茶，谢谢。”

5

纳西莎阿姨种了许多许多花。

有一次德拉科偷摘了他妈妈从法国重金寻来的某个品种的三年才开一次的白山茶，被卢修斯叔叔关了一夜才准出房间，再问花的去向，他仿佛不畏死地凛然说不知道，又招致一顿痛骂。

你后来才知道这件事，还是用糖霜蛋糕收买克拉布得来的；原来当你赏着瓷质花瓶里瓣娇蕊矜的白山茶时，他正在挨罚。等你向他提及的时候，他眨眨眼睛，笑着说:“你喜欢就好。”

等再大些，父母就不允许你们整日疯跑，而是转而拿来一些魔法启蒙的书籍。你们被困囿于小小一间书房，只有读满指定的内容才能放出来。德拉科学的很快，他的祖父把一根旧魔杖借给他，一周以后他就成功能让魔杖顶端绽出一朵白山茶来。至于高尔和克拉布，显然家养小精灵制作的甜腻糕点更容易吸引他们。

一个月过去，连他们两人在吃糕点间隙潦草学到的皮毛都足以让他们可以使用一些简单的基础魔法，只有你，无论怎么挥舞那根山楂木的魔杖，怎么念念有词那些稀奇古怪的咒语都没有任何作用——你急得要哭，连笨拙的扫帚两头都分不清的那两个人都会魔法，你还是不会。看着他们欢喜交谈施魔法的心得，你常常只能拽着裙角一个人默默无话。

德拉科很快就注意到你的黯然，他走过来拍拍你纤窄的肩，颇自信地说:“没事，过几天你就学会了。”

你眼眶溢满泪珠，声音涩涩，“我是纯血统——纯血统学魔法明明都很快。”

他摇摇头，“那个纳威·隆巴顿，我爸爸昨天说他很有可能是个哑炮，他也不会魔法。玛格丽特，你看，不是所有纯血统都很擅长——我的意思是，你很快就会掌握如何使用魔法，说不定会比我还好呢。”他攥着你的手腕安慰你，淡金色的发丝在阳光下晕染着柔和的光泽。

6

“你不在斯莱特林吗?”

霍格沃茨放假第二天，他就摸进了你家，尽管他十分好奇为什么你的房间从那间宽敞浅粉的屋子换成现在这间逼仄脏兮兮的小阁楼。

他环顾四周，“这里好旧。”

你低着头，努力让自己的视线集中于生锈黄铜门上挂着的厚实毛绒挂毯，假装被上面精湛的绣工吸引。

“你不会在格兰芬多吧。”

久久等不到你回话，他试探性地说，你几乎可以猜出他皱起了好看的眉头，“难道你真的和那些狮子在一起?可是我好像从没看见过你——拉文克劳?还是赫奇帕奇?”

“我去了布斯巴顿。德拉科。”沉默一会后你回答他的问题，声音干巴巴的。

“太可惜了。”他好像一下子高兴起来，“哈利·波特在霍格沃茨，就是在我们这一届，可惜你没看到。你可以转回霍格沃茨，真的，我爸爸和邓布利多关系很好。”

“我妈妈一定要让我去布斯巴顿。”你小心翼翼撒着谎，看到他的神色瞬间黯淡下来，“霍格沃茨有什么好玩的吗?”

“没什么。”他明显心不在焉，“韦斯莱家一个满脸雀斑的蠢货，一个肮脏的小泥巴种，自大狂波特，还有傻乎乎的隆巴顿——他真够笨的，斯内普教授很讨厌他。我还以为他是个哑炮呢。”

你听到最后那个单词时浑身颤悚，抬头试探性地问他:“德拉科?”

“嗯?”他诧异看你一眼，“布斯巴顿没有这种脏东西吧——我爸爸经常说邓布利多太仁慈——让这种下三滥的人也入学，这点德姆斯特朗做的更好。”

“你觉得麻瓜出身和哑炮哪个更……更讨厌?”你努力着嗫嚅吐出那个丑陋的单词。

“当然是哑炮。”他哂笑着抬起下巴，灰蓝色眼眸凝视着你，一字一顿，“他们比泥巴种更卑劣，他们侮辱了身上流淌着的高贵血液。”

你过了一会才轻轻笑了起来，声音一如既往:“是，的确如此。你说得对。”

7

你低头取出几支开的灿烂的白山茶，用几朵浅紫的绣球和绿玫瑰做配，再小心翼翼用深蓝晕染出的羊皮纸包裹住，麻绳在花束中间部分挽成一个精巧的蝴蝶结。最后把花束递给他。

接过花的是她，一只手把花束捧在心口，另一只手亲昵地挽着德拉科，笑意盈盈的模样。

你对她没有什么印象，她并不是小时候常和你玩的那些伙伴，但她应当也是个纯血——你忍不住又瞥她一眼，金色长发，浅绿眼睛。事实上十一岁后你每年见到的人也屈指可数——一个古老纯洁的家族出一个哑炮总不是什么值得夸耀的事。快快把这个肮脏的小败类隐藏起来才好呢。

“好漂亮。”她仔细端详手中密密的花簇，抬头看着德拉科巧笑倩兮。

“喜欢就好。”他僵硬地扯扯嘴角，移开视线，并没有看你。

你垂头，用银质剪刀一下一下用力修剪月季旁生的枝蔓。你不知道他爱不爱她，尽管你和巫师界已经没有太多瓜葛，但是诸如伏地魔之死这种大事还是有所耳闻的。当然你也知道他家失了势，若不是他母亲临时站队成功，恐怕一家人只能在阿兹卡班与摄魂怪作伴了。

所以，这大抵只是对双方都有好处的政治联姻罢。谈不上什么爱不爱，在利益面前这种不切实际的东西未免太过虚无缥缈。

你走神了一会，暗暗哂笑自己的痴人说梦。你瞟见德拉科似乎想从口袋里取出钱来，适时开口:“这束花是我送给你们的。”

“这不太好吧。”她的眸光闪着淡淡的愕然，狐疑地上下打量你。

他很漠然地站着。

“以后多来照顾我生意就好啦。”你笑意盈盈地冲着她，语调未免带上亲热的招徕做画皮。

他一言不发。

你只想看一看他。看看你曾经的男孩，那个一夕间被拉扯着长大的男孩，那个趴在你耳边对你说他喜欢你的男孩，那个偷摘白山茶虔诚赠与你的男孩，那个侧脸矜贵好看的淡金发男孩，那个求你父亲把你从虚假的布斯巴顿转回霍格沃茨的男孩。

不对，他看见你应该更讨厌才是。一个肮脏的哑炮，混迹在麻瓜世界，每日陪着笑脸奉承别人，靠麻瓜货币聊以度日。

他已经耽搁了太久，他低头看了看手腕处的表，眉头轻蹙，他要走了。你慌忙从旁边的花圃里随手采撷了几朵花，胡乱地递给他:“新婚快乐，先生。”

德拉科没接过你就松了手。啪嗒一声丝带散落，花朵凌乱洒在地上，你惶然弯腰拾取，一只瘦长而骨节分明的手取而代之——不期然相触，温热触感渐次弥漫，他很快就松了手，于是你隐忍且蓄满泪水的淡绿色眼珠彻底无误映入他的眼帘。

他直起身，从你这个角度只能窥见他轮廓疏朗的侧脸，唇紧紧地抿着，有些生硬。他朝店门走去，你默默站着目送他瘦削的背影，仿佛有些踉跄一样，虽然你疑心那只是你的臆想罢了。你还看到她快走了几步，伸出手试图攥着德拉科，但是他又快了一点，心不在焉又若无其事地避开。

8

“你是个哑炮。”

他的声音从远处悠悠飘来，一滴脆弱的泪珠从你眼眶末尾淌下，划出两道透明的斑斑水渍。

墨绿色的袍角被风猎猎吹裹起，你知道那是属于斯莱特林的颜色。抬头看他，十五岁的少年身量已经长得颇高，褪去年少的稚气与拙嫩，转而带上了棱角分明。

他默默的看着你，灰蓝色的眼瞳看不出什么明显的情绪，好极了——你想，至少那里面不是什么一窥即破的厌恶和鄙夷。

缄默。

终于还是你开了口，声音尚且带着哭腔，“你快走，永远别看到我——”

你似乎听见一声轻微的叹息。

“我说的话，永远不会收回。”

你不知道，你不知道。他和你说过的话太多太多，太多太多，多到洋洋洒洒，铺满海底。他说你们婚礼上的花束应当用最纯白无疵的白山茶；你的婚纱是他带你踏遍巴黎大街小巷挑出最臻美的；他说你们要有两个孩子，一个金发灰眼，一个乌发碧眼；等孩子大了，你们便放下一切愉快或不愉快的琐事，自由自在看遍异国风光；在最后则相濡以沫地偕老。

那天后，整整七年你没有见到过他。

也是那一年，据说霍格沃茨有个叫塞德里克的学生惨死，神秘人又一次回来了。

家族本就对你厌烦至极，何况他们打算着向伏地魔再度投诚。你无疑是个最大变数，父亲不想让你的存在为人所知，于是最好的方式就是把你送进麻瓜世界自生自灭。好在临走前双眼通红的母亲偷偷塞给你一沓麻瓜钞票，你才得以一个人生活下去。

你当然也知道一些消息。到你们十七岁为止，每年他都会陆陆续续给你写几封信。信的内容很简单，无非是让你等，措辞温柔而满怀歉意。信在1997年蓦然中断，你寄去的信也石沉大海，杳无踪迹。你厚着脸辗转托几个私交不错的旧日玩伴打听来了消息——德拉科成了食死徒，间接杀了邓布利多。

你沉默放下手中泛黄信纸，怔怔看着远处烟青雾霾缭绕的一方天空。

忘了他吧，以及那个不属于你世界里的一切东西。

只是你心底里有一点难过。

9

“我只想看看你。”

“你妻子呢?”你并不望向德拉科，而是用绣满白山茶的银丝手帕悉心擦拭柜台上并不存在的浮尘。

他好像噎了一下，眉眼间闪出显而易见的愠怒，“她不是我妻子。”

“那是什么?”你很疏离地瞥他一眼，“情人?”

他没说话，你忽然想起昨天那个女人弱不禁风的纤细背影，于是你轻飘飘地说:“她看上去身体不怎么好，你应该陪着她，德拉科。”

你很想努力捕捉到他脸上晦涩干滞的表情，那表情从严格意义上来言应该是比哭还难看的笑容。

他沉默了一会，终于开口，“那个人失败以后，我父亲进了阿兹卡班，她的家族——”

“是，比如我家人——如果他们愿意承认我的话，也进了那里。”你叹息着，语气温柔残忍到了极点，“我是个哑炮，本质上和麻瓜没有什么区别，我不想知道这些东西，也不需要知道。祝你们幸福。”你扶着桌沿喘一口气，心脏钝痛得仿佛碎作泡沫一样。

“先生。本店打烊了。”清晨和煦的阳光温温柔柔洒满你的周身，你却扬着下巴示意他离开。

他仍然只是站在那里，脸上的悲怆难以轻巧地掩藏，密密匝匝的。

10

天帷是干滞惨然的昏黑，几粒垂死挣扎的星芒泛着微弱的光，斑驳地隐匿于厚密的云层中，深深浅浅地浮动着。深蓝河水中圆满倒映出一颗冷峻干涸的岩石，并没有可称之为泠泠的，柔情缱绻的月光。

地上有孩童嬉闹过后留下的玻璃弹珠碎片，五彩斑斓，倾泻了一地。尖锐的边缘划破你赤///裸双足的肌肤，于是殷红的血珠叹息着从你瘦弱的脚背上滑落，带来丝丝痛楚。

夜深露重。你安静地坐在冰凉冰凉的河畔草地上。月球仍然忠诚地履行她的职务；尽职尽责用潮汐引力将潋滟的水波拍在岸边的岩石上，濡湿你纯白的裙裾，转而让它湿溻溻地温顺依附在你的胫骨上，在惨白月光下泛着死寂的光泽。

风是刺骨的凉，深入骨髓，针砭肌肤。暗红色血液在发紫静脉中沉默流淌，你恍惚记得他说过你穿白裙真真是好看，如同一朵白山茶那样。

白山茶仍然天真无虑地开得年轻欢愉，花瓣蜷曲，花蕊怯立。

这是你栽培的最后一朵白山茶，这种花太过纤弱伪洁，年年都只有那么多。今年剩下最后几朵，你大半都赠给了她，只给自己留了一一朵最纯白馥丽的。

你默不作声地用纤长食指把它轻而易举的撕碎，花汁顺着指缝一点一点淌下，仿佛碎落一地的纯白故事。白山茶应当死去，如同你的心不习惯幸福。莱茵河潺潺流淌，高塔之上睡眼惺忪的敲钟人费力地叩动沉重的钟锤，藉此宣告新一天的到来，月亮即将一步步后退着坠亡在地平线的云雾霭霭之后，这将是崭新一日从头开始，朝九晚五，人间浮嚣。

河，莱茵，江声浩荡，钟声复起……天已黎明。死去罢，白山茶一样亲爱的姑娘，如同人鱼泣血，凝望黑甜梦乡中王子与公主交缠的双手，在波澜壮阔的海日初升里碎成泡沫，融化在碧波涟漪里。爱意终究蚀骨到了吞食心脏，揉碎尸骸。

祝他们幸福。

10

小城深处的某家花店在某一年的初春永远暂停营业。曾有一个苍白消瘦的金发青年风尘仆仆从异国远赴而来，他渡过漫漫的大西洋，穿城过巷，只为再见一眼他的爱人，替她佩上左手无名指的戒指。那日他伫立巷口整整一日，脸上没有什么表情。路过的老妇人好心地告诉他花店不会再开了，语调宛转而柔和，可是男人沉默了一会才轻声说:“可我只是想找到她而已。”

老妇人摇头，声音淡淡:“那是一个白山茶一样的姑娘，乌发碧眼。”她顿了顿，“错过即为错过。”

她走出很远很远的地方时不经意回头一瞥，发现他已蹲在地上无声恸哭，旁边稚嫩的小孙子摇了摇她苍老的手:“祖母祖母，那个哥哥为什么哭呢?”

“乖。”她摸摸孩子的小脑袋，凝视远方的莱茵河，“大概是因为他的爱情死了罢。”

11

斯科皮很小的时候便发现他父亲书房里挂着一副画像，画上的女人乌发碧眼，娴静端雅地朝他微微的笑。他虽然年幼，却可以分辨出那上面的女人并不是他母亲，而父亲则常在漫漫长夜时对画像喃喃自语。

有一天，他问父亲，“爱情究竟是什么?”，然而他父亲答非所问，“有一个白山茶一样的姑娘，裙裾在四月的凡尔赛漾起惨白的涟漪，她把自己溺毙在莱茵之春里，美丽的故事来的太晚。”

————————————————————

“河，莱茵，江声浩荡，钟声复起……天已黎明”是罗曼罗兰《约翰·克里斯朵夫》里的句子，译者傅雷先生。

**Author's Note:**

> 创作不死


End file.
